Dreams and Reality
by Shortstar
Summary: Hermione is suffering from a recurring dream. Does this dream have anything to do with her future? From out of no where she thinks she has seen a person she hasnt seen for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

DREAMS AND REALITY

CHAPTER 1:

A/N: Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you think. I don't really know where I am going with this story. I am making it up as I go along. So yeah please review and I hope you enjoy!

It was a dark and chilly night as Hermione walked deeper and deeper into the forest. She brushed each bush as she passed it feeling its leaves with her fingertips. She didn't know where she was going; it just felt right to keep on walking to reach her final destination.

There was a slight wind in the air and every now and then it would hit her in the face making her eyes close as a result. The trees whispered to her, though she was unable to translate what they were saying. The world was quiet here unlike the loud and busy city life she was used to.

The soil beneath her bare feet was soft and easy to walk on. It almost felt as if she wasn't on earth anymore. It seemed as though she had been lifted from Earth and had landed on a peaceful planet uninhabited by life of any kind. The air was cool and clean, unpolluted like the air at home. Hermione took deep breathes trying to get as much of the luxurious air as she could into her lungs.

She felt suddenly a little tired and decided to take a slight rest. Hermione lay herself down beneath a giant oak tree. She made herself comfortable and before she knew it she was asleep.

Hermione woke up to find herself in the familiar surroundings of her apartment in the middle of the city, New York. Hermione sighed and stretched her arms. She turned and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Nine o'clock.

"Shit!" she cried.

Hermione hurriedly got out of bed and pulled on her work uniform and grabbed her handbag. Though she hungry, she would have to skip breakfast.

"I'll have breakfast at the shop. I was suppose to be at work an hour ago," she said herself grabbing the keys and walking out the door.

Hermione half walked, half ran to the cafe where she worked. She was lucky that it was only a ten-minute walk from her apartment to the café. Once she arrived she opened the door with the usual sound of the bell on the back of door, which rang when the door moved.

"Granger your late, again" a big man with a blue apron yelled from behind the counter.

"Sorry boss. Won't happen again." Hermione apologized. She had been saying this for the last two weeks.

"Last time. I won't put up with it again." Her boss had been saying this also for the last two weeks. Hermione grabbed her usual apron and put it on herself while walking towards the counter.

"We have a full house this morning, as usual. Give these to table five." Jeffrey said piling the plates of toast and bacon and eggs into her arms.

"Well hurry up!" He snapped.

"Yes boss" Hermione replied, walking hurriedly over to table five.

Jeffrey was usually very stressed in the morning as it the café's busiest time of day. People were lucky to get a table after eight thirty.

"Good morning! Who ordered the toast?" Hermione asked politely. After she had given the customer's their orders, she left and went behind the counter and started making countless cups of coffee. It was as if it was a tradition for the customers to purchase a cup of coffee with there meal. Then there are the people who purchase a coffee to go. So there are usually two people making countless cups of coffee all morning.

"Hey Lita" Hermione greeted walking up to the two big coffee machines.

"Oh, hey Granger. How are you?" Her friend asked pouring a cup of coffee from one of the machines. Hermione started making coffee from the machine not in use. Hermione grunted and replied, "You know, the usual."

"You had that dream again?" Questioned Lita putting a cup of coffee on the counter and yelled 'waitress!'

"Yeah" answered Hermione pouring some coffee beans into the machine.

"What! Again? What is that now two weeks in a row?" Lita exclaimed adding milk to another cup of coffee.

"Yeah and it really sucks cause it always makes me late to work. I can't wake out of it!"

"Have you tired an alarm clock?"

"Yeah I have tried everything. Nothing wakes me from me in that forest. I just wake by myself. I don't know what to do." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should see a dream interpreter. I heard they actually know what they are talking about" Lita suggested refilling the machine with coffee beans.

"Maybe" Hermione said leaving it at that.

"So how is Randy?" Lita asked getting the hint Hermione didn't want to talk about her recurring dream anymore.

"He's good. He was gone this morning, before I woke up"

"I swear your boyfriend is a real sweetie," commented Lita.

"Yeah I love my Randy"

"Hey why doesn't he wake you up in the mornings?" Lita asked.

"We have tried that. Sometimes I fall back to sleep again, or I am really pissed when get up. Or it takes to long for me to wake up and Randy has to get to training in a hurry, and it would make him late" Hermione sighed and continued "I wish I wasn't such a heavy sleeper."

"Don't worry you'll work something out." Lita said giving her a sympathetic smile.

It was around eleven and the café was practically empty. Hermione sat herself at one of the tables eating a muffin. Jeffrey came and sat on the chair opposite her.

"Skipped breakfast again?"

"Yeah"

"Should make a habit of that. Its not healthy." Just then the bell on the back on the door rang and Hermione turned to see who it was.

"Randy!" She cried running over to him.

"Hey babe" He said greeting her with a hug.

"What you doing? I thought you were training today?"

"Yeah, coach let me out early. I was thinking maybe you could knock off work now and we could do something fun. We haven't done something fun for a long time." Randy said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Boss!" Hermione called.

"Don't even think about asking me. You came into work late and you are defiantly not leaving early" Jeffrey called back.

"Well you heard him. I can't argue with that." Hermione sighed. Only if she would have gotten to work on time, and its all because of the stupid dream.

"That's too bad" Randy said looking really disappointed.

"I am so sorry. I really want to but"

"I think I'll go back to the apartment" Randy said then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"No don't waste the rest of the day. Go out and have fun." Hermione said, feeling bad she couldn't leave work.

"Its not fun with you. I better not keep you any longer."

Hermione smiled and kissed him then watched him leave, the now empty, café.

"See you tonight" Randy said walking out the door. Hermione sighed and went to seat but down at the table. Jeffrey came walking over.

"Go" he simply said.

"What?" Hermione muttered.

"I'll probably regret this later but go have fun. You and Randy have had hardly any time together. Now go before I change my mind."

"Oh my God! Boss you're the greatest!" Hermione practically squealed. She got up and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah now go."

Hermione took off her apron and ran to the door.

"Hey Granger, part of the deal is that you have to promise to be on time tomorrow." Jeffrey yelled. Hermione stopped abruptly. She knew she couldn't promise that. She vowed that she make her largest effort. She owed it to Jeffrey because he was being so nice.

"Ok. Thanks again, I owe you one." And with that Hermione was out the door.

"You owe me twelve" Jeffrey called back.

Hermione ran after Randy until she finally caught up to him.

"Hey my cool, hot, sexy boyfriend!" Randy turned around.

"Hey! You made it!"

"Yep. Jeffrey let me go. Don't know why though." Hermione said taking a hold of his hand.

"Your boss is a champ"

"He sure is!" Hermione agreed, and then added, "So where should we go to celebrate the fact we both have free time?"

"Don't know. Want to go to Central Park? We could just hang out there."

"Sounds great. I'd prefer to go somewhere quiet. Get away from people."

"I bet you do." Randy said with a bit of a chuckle.

Hermione didn't hear what he said though, because she was too busy starring at someone she hadn't seen for a very long time. For the person she was starring at was an old school friend of hers. Harry Potter.

A/N: As I said before I am basically making this whole story up as I go along. Reviews would be great to see if people like what I am writing. Hopefully I'll have a second chapter to post.

_CHEERS!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

A/N: Well this chapter isn't going to be too exciting, but I promise the story should get more interesting I write more. I hope you all like it!

"Hermione? Baby you ok?" Randy asked tapping her gently on the cheek. Hermione's head jolted up in an instance.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok? You were starring into space" Randy replied with a worried tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah I am fine. Don't know what came over me."

"Still want to go to the park?" Randy asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course! Lets go" Hermione cried, giving him a huge smile.

"Great!"

Both Randy and Hermione made their way to central park. While walking there Hermione was thinking about whether that was really Harry Potter. She had no idea what kind of business Harry Potter had in a place like New York. Hermione decided not to let a thing like this ruin the time she had with her boyfriend who she was deeply in love with.

"So how was training today?" Hermione asked putting her arm around Randy's waist.

"Fine. Coach is entering me in another competition." Randy replied moving his arm from Hermione's waist to around her shoulder.

"That's great to hear." Hermione said excited. Randy shrugged.

"You aren't excited."

"No. Cause it means more time training, which means less time I have with you. I don't want my cycling to get in the way of our relationship."

Hermione smiled. Randy had always put their relationship before his profession.

"I know. But we can always make up that time. I mean a competition only means a few days apart and the time lost cause of your training is always made up in bed."

Randy and Hermione both burst out laughing. Once they had both stopped laughing Randy said "yeah but this comp is in Canada. Which means I'll be over there for probably a week or so."

"Wow Canada!"

"Yeah I would only go if you could come. But I know you can't cause you can't get any holidays. So I think I'll turn it down." Randy said. He didn't seem concerned he was turning down a major opportunity.

"Randy! This is huge opportunity for you. And I just know you would win. Imagine then. You maybe will get a sponsor and…"

"That's a maybe. And if not all I get is a check and some lousy trophy."

"How big is the check?"

"I don't know the coach mentioned something like one hundred and fifty grand."

"One fifty grand!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah so." Randy was the type of person where money did not matter much to him. It was not on top of his priories list. He would rather be out enjoying life then get sucked into the place where life is only about money.

Once they were in Central Park, Hermione found a seat under a huge tree and suggested they sat there.

"Maybe you should consider going to Canada" Hermione said.

"Why? Don't you want to spend more time with me?" Randy asked sounding a little offended.

"Of course I want to spend more time with you. How could you even think that! I am just saying we are a bit strapped for cash and…"

"You know I don't care about money."

"I know, and that's one of the things I love about you."

"Sit on my lap." Randy said slapping his legs. Hermione smiled and moved herself onto his lap. She gave him a huge hug and wondered what she done to deserve such a beautiful boyfriend.

"I love you" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too" Randy whispered back.

"What ever you decide, you have my full support. I just want you to know that."

"Well thank you. That means a lot to me." Randy replied kissing her. Hermione lent on his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

Hermione felt really safe and secure whenever she was with Randy. She loved the feeling she would get when he would put his arms around her and just held her like that. As they sat there Randy had his arms around her and she felt that same familiar feeling she would always get. Hermione smiled, life hadn't always been easy for her. Many tragic things had happened through out her life. She had seen things no living person had deserved to see. All her troubles, worries and fears all seemed to have disappeared when she had met and fallen in love Randy. Before she had mat Randy, she had never believed in love at first sight. All her past boyfriends hadn't always been nice to her and some even took advantage of her. Randy had never done or said anything to put Hermione down in any way or even showed her the slightest bit of disrespect. He had always put her first and never pressured her into anything she didn't want to do. He was always there for her and would always know if something was wrong and it seemed he would do anything for her. He never made a decision with out consulting her first. Randy was trouble free and loved life. He was the most perfect person Hermione had ever met and it seemed almost to perfect for her to be with him. Not only was Randy the kindest most loving person she had ever met but also he was also extremely attractive. She couldn't imagine what life would be like with out him.

Randy looked down at Hermione and smiled. Hermione was what he had always imagined a girlfriend to be. She was beautiful, smart and extremely caring. She would constantly say what she thought and she was always honest. She also made him laugh. No matter how serious the situation may be she would always have a joke to crack. She knew when to be serious though. He felt as though he could tell her anything and she would never judge or think bad of him. She was very faithful and trustworthy. He hated not being with her and how much time they were apart. He loved how supportive she was towards his cycling career and how she stuck by him through the good times and the bad. She always seemed to have a lot of patience with him. He knew he must be hard to live with as he didn't care much about money and he loved to have as much fun as he could. Whenever he was around her everything just seemed so right. He had never felt this way about anyone else before and was so deeply in love with her. He wondered how got through not being with her. Randy believed this was the only true relationship he had ever been in. All the other girls he had been with only wanted one thing and only took interest in him for his looks and to get what they were after. After Randy's mother died of cancer, Randy had vowed to always protect Hermione in any way he could, but he made sure he wasn't to over protective. Hermione was the only family he had. He had a countless number of friends but Hermione was the one he truly cared about. He had always wondered what he had done to deserve a person like Hermione.

They both sat there holding each other for about ten minutes in pure silence. There was no one else in the park and all that was heard was the occasional bird and sound the wind would make when it would move the leaves in the trees.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Hermione asked.

"No. I live life as it comes." Randy replied tightening his grip around her slightly.

"I know you do." Hermione said smiling. Randy smiled.

"What about you?" He asked.

"All the time." Hermione replied.

"Really?"

"Well, I don't know. My dream has been making me think about the future a lot. I have no idea why."

"Hmm…don't worry I am sure you'll stop having your dream some time. When you have your dream does it ever continue? Or does it always end in the same place?" Randy asked curiously, looking at her. Hermione lifted her head.

"Nope always the same place it ends. I wonder would happen if it did continue. Where would I be when I woke up? Hopefully where ever I would be I would be with you." Hermione replied. Randy smiled and kissed her. The kiss slowly turned into a pash, which lasted quite long a time. Hermione moved her hand in the middle of his neck and the other one on the back of his head. She pushed at the back of his head pushing his head into hers. After a few minutes they broke apart. Randy gently kissed her on the forehead.

"That was fun."

"Yeah. Lets make tonight double the fun."

"I am all for that" Randy said smiling with excitement.

"You're a great kisser, by the way," Hermione said resuming her previous position, with her head on his shoulder.

"So are you!" Just as Randy said this, his cell phone went off. Both Hermione and Randy jumped slightly.

"Damn" he said pulling the cell out of his of his pocket.

"Hello. Yes I am busy! No I can't make it sorry. Fine, I'll be there shortly." Randy hung up the phone. Hermione could tell he was clearly annoyed.

"Coach" Hermione simply said.

"Yeah. I have and talk to him about the whole Canada competition thing. He needs discuss things. Probably his way of saying 'I want you to go.'"

"Well what ever happens it will be alright in the end." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah. I am so sorry that I have to leave you. Do you want me to walk you to the café or back to the apartment?"

"Nah, I think I'll say here for a little longer"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Hermione replied getting off his lap. Randy stood and stretched his arms.

"I'll see you later today"

"Cant wait" Hermione said standing up to give him a hug. Randy smiled and jogged away.

"Nice butt he has there" she mumbled to herself.

"We need to talk," said a strange familiar voice. Hermione jumped as high as the Eiffel tower.

"What the?" She turned to see where the voice was coming from and there, sitting next to her was her old school friend, Harry Potter.

A/N: Yes this chapter was a pretty boring one, I am sorry. But it turns interesting from here. I thought I would use this chapter as the chapter to express emotions and feelings. Anyhoo reviews are greatly appreciated so please review and thanks for all the reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"That's me. Long time no see, eh?" Harry replied starring at her.

"Well after what happened in the seventh grade I didn't want or except to see you again. That's why I moved here. The last place I though I would find you. Why are you here?" Hermione asked still in shock.

"Why don't you practice magic anymore?" Harry asked, changing the subject completely.

"After what happened, I vowed never to practice magic again."

"That is too bad you were a good witch. So was that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Still the ol' feisty Hermione. Nothing has changed." Harry said giving her a sly smile.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped. Harry was the last person she wanted to see.

"We need to talk about what happened, when we were in the seventh grade"

"No, that is something we defiantly don't need to talk about"

"Actually I think we do"

"No we don't. I saw it with my own eyes. I remember every detail of that night; it's all still vivid in my mind. I saw what you did and nothing is going to change that." Hermione said with a raised tone in her voice.

"You still don't forgive me do you?"

"FORGIVE YOU! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down, your creating a scene" Harry replied calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down…"

"Ok. Sorry, look about that night…"

"Harry I know what I saw. You pulled Draco in front of you, to protect yourself from Voldemort's beam. Draco was as innocent as the rest of us, and you used him to save yourself. No one has a right to do that," Hermione said with a lump in her throat.

"Hermione…Draco was as good as dead, but…"

"That's bull shit and you know it. Yes he was severely injured and that was because he saved me. He jumped in front of me when Voldemort went to attack me. He saved my life and he could still be alive today, if it wasn't for you." Tears streamed down from Hermione's eyes. She still wasn't over it even though it had happened all those years ago.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something…" Harry started, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione yelled throwing his arm off her.

"Look…I…" Harry stuttered.

"You didn't see him die. I saw everything. I saw the look on his face. I saw what happened to his body when the beam hit him and you didn't see the look Draco gave me as he took his last breath." It was hard for Hermione to speak as she had huge lump in her throat and countless tears streaming down her eyes. Harry was silent. He was lost for words.

"I didn't think. It was a reaction. I didn't purposely want him to die. But I…"

"Look it doesn't matter now. Your coward and this convocation is closed. And I never want to talk to you again." Before Harry could say another thing, Hermione got up and ran through the park, back to the café.

Harry stood up and kicked the seat in anger and frustration. He hadn't got to say what he had come to talk about. He walked to a tree and punched that and gave a cry of frustration. The past was coming back to haunt him. He sat on the seat and sighed, he put his head in his hands and tried to stay calm. He was interrupted by a voice.

"Did you tell her?" Harry looked up startled.

"Oh Draco its you."

"Of course its me. Who else would it be! So did you tell her?" Asked Draco getting impatient.

"No I didn't tell her" answered Harry with a sigh "I was too busy trying to explain myself. Whenever I was going to tell her, she cut in. She hates me and practically said I was a bastard"

"Wow, she called you that?" Draco asked amazed.

"No, but she thinks it"

"Well I think you are too. I mean after throwing me in front of you…"

"Yeah but this is also the same bastard that knew you weren't really dead when everyone else though you were and I knew what to do, and saved your life. This is also the same bastard that recognized the type of beam that you were being hit with so I knew it was safe to pull you in front it cause I knew how to get you out of it. This happens to be the same bastard that knew that I couldn't get hit with the beam cause no one knew the remedy and I would have died cause the beam stops your breathing by not your heart. This is the same bastard…"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry"

"Yeah so you should be" Harry stood up and shoved Draco. Draco knew he could knock Harry unconscious as he had become very muscular with quite some power in his body. Draco knew this was no time to start a fight, so decided to play it cool.

"Don't shove me Harry. This is no time to fight but I was thinking maybe I should go up to her and tell her everything. I am a better speaker then you."

"No way! Hermione is still in shock and I don't think has gotten over it yet. If she saw you I don't know how she would react. Give me another chance to tell her, then you can come to see her and stuff."

"Ok one more chance. Look we have to tell her sometime. We are all in serious danger at the moment cause of Voldemort's return. None of us is safe"

"Don't you think I know that? But Hermione thinks Voldemort is dead. I mean we all thought that. She doesn't know that he has risen from the grave." Harry said, looking deep into Draco's eyes. Draco shifted his weight around from one foot to the other, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Ok, if you don't tell her next chance you get, I will. I promise you that." Draco replied.

"Fine. Now lets go and find some where to stay for the night." Harry suggested. Draco agreed and both Harry and Draco started walking down the path and left the park.

A/N: Ok well that's where I decided to go with the story. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you. Please tell me what you think of it so far. I think I know where I will go with this story, don't know for sure though. It may need more thought. Though I am open to any suggestions.

_Happy reading, and thanks for all the reviews so far!_


End file.
